Reflecting
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters Story. Based on Season 2 Episode 4. On their way to North Carolina, Jason does some reflecting on a past case before the TV Show. This is a friendship story between Jason and Grant. R&R please. Enjoy! One shot.


Jason stared down the road as he drove. They were on their way to North Carolina and it was taking forever it seemed. Donna had fallen asleep in the backseat and Grant had also fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Jason stole a glance over to Grant. Grant's head was leaning to the left and some of his bangs had fallen into his face. Jason let a small smile come to his face as he reached over to brush the bangs back from his face. Grant let out a small moan and leaned into the touch. Jason smiled again and turned back to the road. Grant looked so young when he was sleeping. Jason's mind went back to a time when him and Grant were in the same position as they are now, but Grant being asleep was not a good thing.

_It was during their early investigations, before the TV show. They were in New Jersey investigating an old farm house in the middle of nowhere. It was him, Grant and a few other team members. Him and Grant were in the old farm house investigating the claims of seeing an apparition of an old farm hand that worked on the farm back in the 1800s. Grant wanted to get up in the old loft but there was no ladder._

"_Give me a boost up there would ya?" Grant asked._

"_I don't know G that floor doesn't look that sturdy," Jason stated._

"_I'll be fine. I just want to get up there and see if it feels any different up there," Grant reasoned, "besides if I fall I know you'll catch me."_

"_ok just be careful," Jason warned._

_Grant nodded and Jason lifted him up. Grant got up there and stood there._

"_Anything?" Jason asked after a few minutes. _

"_It is a little colder up here and I'm getting EMF spikes of 2.5," Grant stated, "I'm going to walk over a little further to the wall."_

_Jason followed Grant's footsteps. He didn't like the way the floor was creaking under Grant's weight. _

"_G I think you should-"_

_Jason's sentence was cut off as a loud crash came and Grant's yell filled the air. He looked up just in time to see Grant come down through the floor and fall into one of the empty stables. When all the noise stopped and everything was still again, Jason rushed over to where he saw Grant fall. _

"_Grant? You okay?" he yelled._

_He moved a few floor boards out of his way and saw Grant laying in a pile of hay not moving. Jason went over and knelt by Grant. He gently turned him over onto his back. Grant was clearly unconscious and his head was bleeding a bit._

"_Grant? Can you hear me G?" he asked._

_Grant didn't respond._

"_G? Come on man wake up," Jason pleaded patting his friend's cheeks gently, "Open your eyes GW."_

_Grant let out a loud moan and shifted a bit._

"_That's it Grant open your eyes man," Jason encouraged._

_Grant's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Jason. _

"_Jason?"_

"_Hey man. You alright?" Jason asked._

"_I don't know. I'm tired and little dizzy. And my head hurts," Grant responded. _

"_I bet, I think you hit it when you fell," Jason mentioned._

"_Oh great…" Grant moaned closing his eyes again._

"_Hey don't go to sleep on me. We need to get you out of here and to a doctor. Can you stand?" Jason asked._

"_I think so," Grant whispered._

_Jason helped Grant to his feet and allowed him to lean on him. Jason radioed the other team members and told them he was taking Grant to a hospital and for them to inform the owners and he would call them when they got to a hospital. Jason helped Grant out to the car and into the passenger seat. Jason got into the drivers seat and headed down the road. Taking a quick look at the map, he saw that the nearest hospital was 10 miles away. Jason looked over and saw Grant slowly slipping under again._

"_Stay awake G. Stay with me," Jason encouraged reaching over and gripping Grant's shoulder._

"_I'm trying….I'm so tired Jay," Grant mumbled._

"_I know but I'm going to get you help. I promise Grant, but you have to stay awake," Jason promised as he brushed the bangs out Grant's face._

_During the ride to the hospital Jason kept trying to keep Grant awake and talking. Just as they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, Grant passed out. Jason carried Grant into the hospital yelling for help. He laid Grant on a stretcher and watched as the doctors rolled him down the hallway knowing he couldn't follow. He barley remembered answering the nurse's questions about what happened. He finally sat down and waited for news. Praying that his friend would be okay._

Jason came out of the memory as Donna shifted in the backseat and accidently kicked his seat. He looked back over to Grant and saw he was still asleep. Jason remembered that when he was allowed to go back and visit Grant, Grant had said it was the first time he fell and Jason wasn't there to catch him. Jason vowed from that day forward he would never let that happen again. Reaching over and gripping Grant's shoulder, he smiled again.

"I'll never let you fall again G. I promise."

Grant continued to sleep and Jason's hand didn't leave his shoulder. 


End file.
